Truths
by SassyAngel05
Summary: S/S! LAST CHAPTER! Sydney has to tell everyone good bye. Thanks so much for reading the series!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Truths  
Author: Vona  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, except for Sark's family and Elizabeth. I do wish I owned Sark, though.  
Pairing: S/S  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Sydney and Sark find out what the jewelry box leads to in Mexico City. They get married, but some people crash the wedding, causing Sark to admit the truth to his family. Sydney has to say goodbye to her friends. Last part in the Haven Series  
PREVIOUSLY: Sydney, Will, Francie, and Vaughn have been in hiding since Sydney's cover was discovered. Vaughn was captured and Sark helped Sydney get him back, for a Rambaldi jewelry box. Sydney and Sark go to Cairo to get a manual to the box, London to get a key. Sydney finally admits her feelings for Sark and Sark finally tells her the truth about his past. Sydney finds his family for him. They fight afterward because Sydney thinks Sark is lying to her. He comes back three weeks later and proposes.  
  
  
Truths  
  
  
Sydney was in khakis and a white t-shirt. Sark wore linen pants and a blue button down shirt. They were in the outskirts of Mexico City. She trudged through the sand. Sark took her hand and led her to the cave. A huge hole with the two symbols, the Rambaldi sign appeared in front of her. "This is it."  
"Okay." Sydney replied simply.  
"Be careful. When you enter, a boulder will automatically roll in front of the opening. Don't be startled. We can still can get out. It's a scare tactic."  
Sydney nodded quietly. They walked in and suddenly it was dark, pitch black. Sark flipped on his flash light.  
"Okay. I don't know what is coming up, but watch your step. The traps will be simple, something old school, like ropes and such."  
"All right." They tip toed their way inside the depths of the cavern.  
  
The first major trapped came way of loose dirt. They were huddled together, Sydney clutching onto Sark's hand. She was a little frightened, especially since she didn't know what to expect. In general, she was able to hide her fear easily, but with Andrew, sometimes it was a little hard. They were maybe five or six feet down into the cave when she slid down another twenty feet and over an edge. Sark followed her down, gripping her hand, then her arm, stopping her from falling into the huge black hole that lay beneath her. She pulled herself up. Sark wrapped an arm around her tightly. He helped her to feet and they carried on into the cave.  
They surveyed the room. It was lighted, with what, Sark wasn't sure. It looked like torches, but they would have burned out long ago. This puzzled him. Sydney tilted her head.  
"Has someone else been here?"  
"Not since Rambaldi, I think."  
Her eyes widened.  
"But..."  
Sark nodded, understandingly, "I know."  
They walked to the center of the room. The fires all around were sparkling and glittering. He glanced all around. But then he saw it. A fuse. He looked down and realized he had stepped on the fuse, moving it to the fire.  
"Crap! Sydney! Get out of here!"  
He rushed to the wire and tried to stomp the spark out. It was like one of the birthday candles that never blew out. Finally, he tried ripping the cord apart, but to no avail. He flipped his knife out and sliced it in half. He sighed in relief as the spark flickered and disappeared. He turned to see Sydney standing over him.  
"I told you to get out of here!"  
"I don't like being ordered around."  
"Next time I'll ask nicely than."  
Sydney rolled her eyes.  
"How have those fires stayed lit all this time?"  
"Who knows?" They entered the next space.  
  
They glanced around and saw the door. Well, it looked kind of like a door. There was a cut in the rock and a hole lay in the center. It was shaped like the jewelry box. Sark stepped forward and placed the box in the opening. It latched together and the door sprung forward. The shaft was thick black, and water drippings echoed. Sark's flashlight beamed on a large sarcophogus. He tilted his head.  
"A body?"  
"Maybe he put something in the coffin."  
They walked forward and Sark was jerked up. He hung from the ceiling, blood rushing to his brain. Sydney started to giggle.  
"Let me down."  
She shook her head, grinning impishly.  
"Please, Luvie."  
"No, I think you should stay there for a while."  
She burst into a fit of giggles.  
"Sydney, cut me down."'  
She ignored him and headed to the casket. "Sydney!"  
"Fine. Give me your knife."  
"Can't."  
He gave this look, even upside down it had the right affect. She stuck her hand in his pocket and pulled it out. She sawed through the ropes. Sark landed on his hands, rolling over.  
"Thanks." He grumbled.  
They reached the coffin. Sark removed a crowbar from his back pack. He placed it between the cracks and pulled the top off. Sydney and Sark peered over the top. Their mouths dropped open.  
"A bomb?"  
"Yeah."  
"I thought Rambaldi was the peaceful type."  
"Maybe he didn't think of the consequences if he made it."  
"I'm having flashbacks. Last time I found a bomb in someone's grave, it almost blew up."  
They studied the bomb.  
"Is it..."  
"Nucleur."  
They fell quiet.  
"What are we going to do with it, Andrew?"  
"We have to move it before SD-6 or anyone else tries to take it."  
"Move it where?"  
Sark shrugged, even though he knew exactly where he would take it.  
"Let's get to the entrance first."  
He hefted it out of the holding space.  
"Grab the other end, Syd."  
So she did. They carefully came out of the room. Sark stopped to get the jewelry box. Inside the box lay a note, rolled up. It was on parchment. He placed it in his back pack to read later on. They made their way to the closed entrance of the cave.  
  
He sat the bomb down gently. It hadn't been detonated, but knew he had to be careful all the same. He was worried. There was no apparant way to open the entrance. He didn't want to alarm Sydney, so he cracked a joke. "Open sesame."  
She looked up at him.  
"We're locked in here." She commented.  
"Momentarily."   
He ran his hands over the large boulder. He couldn't detect any holes or any cracks. Sydney had started to do the same to the wall. Nothing. Sark tried to pry the boulder away from the door. Sydney added her strength, but it didn't seem to help. Finally, they collapsed next to each other in exhaustion.  
"We'll get out of here." Sark said, comfortingly.  
"Right."  
He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into him. He kissed her eyelids.  
She stared at the ceiling. That's when she noticed it.  
"Andrew! Look!" She pointed at the cut that looked just big enough to fit the jewelry box in. He pulled it out. She scaled the wall and then reached out. Sark tossed it up to her. She opened it up and connected it into the hole. Sunlight streamed into the cave as the rock slowly rolled away. Sydney unhooked the box and jumped down. Sark had already slid the bomb towards the car. Sydney rushed outside to help him. Their eyes locked and it seemed like the whole world had fallen away. He lifted the bomb into the trunk and then held the door open for Sydney. It was very gallant. He started the car up and drove away. 


	2. Truths Chapter Two

Disclaimer first chapter.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Jack was on his way for a meeting with Devlin when he was cut off. He swerved onto an abandoned road and he saw the car following him. He sped up, but the car seemed unable to move any faster. Suddenly his car stopped. He saw the car behind him park and a blond man stepped out. On the other side, a red head who he deduced was Sydney came towards him. Sydney was yelling at Sark for cutting him off and asking questions like, how did the car stop and such.  
He smiled. "Sydney."  
"Daddy."  
"What brings you here?"  
"I have something to tell you."  
"What?"  
"I'm getting married."  
"To?"  
"Him."  
She nodded to Sark.  
Jack fell eerily silent. He just glared at Sark. Jack turned on his heel and opened the hood. "Dad?"  
He still wouldn't say anything. He searched the car, but couldn't find anything wrong yet. Sark sighed.  
"Dad. Say something."  
"What do you want me to say? Congratulations for marrying a murderer. I thought you knew better than this."  
"What? Knew better than to fall in love?"  
"To fall for the enemy. He's most likely just using you."  
"I am not, Mr. Bristow."  
Sydney placed her hand on Sark's chest. He had an angry look on his face.   
"I want you to come to the wedding."  
"Yeah, right."  
"Please, Dad. I need you there."  
"I will not be there to watch you throw your life away to a man who will hurt you."  
"Like you are doing now."  
Jack faltered for a moment. "I'm trying to protect you."  
"I don't need protecting, I just need you."  
Jack popped the trunk. Sark shook his head.  
"I'd check your gas tank." He stated smugly as he handed him a container of gasoline. Sydney had tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Sark brushed her hair back and led to the car. After she got in, Sark called. "I hope you're happy, Mr. Bristow."  
He slammed the car door and sped away. He hated what this was doing to Sydney.  
  
"You okay, Luv?" Sark finally asked after many moments of quiet.  
"Of course, I am. I knew he wouldn't come."  
"I am sorry."  
He reached across the seat and wiped the tears away from her face. "Don't cry. It's letting him win."  
She nodded, still silent.   
"Hey, you're fine. We're all here. Francie, Will, Vaughn will all help you."  
Sydney sighed. Wanting desperately to change the subject, she asked, "What did you do with the bomb?"  
"I put it some place safe."  
"Where?"  
"I dropped it off at the CIA, but I kept the note. I'm translating it now."  
"Good."  
"I'll let you know what it says when I find out."  
"Okay."  
She closed her eyes. "Wait. You gave the bomb to the CIA?"  
"I didn't need it."  
"You're a good guy!"  
"I am not."  
"Yes. You, Andrew Canton, are soft."  
He sped up. "Am I?"  
"Mhm."  
"Just as long as no one else knows."  
"They don't know who left the bomb?"  
"Anonymous source."  
She leaned across the arm rest and kissed his cheek quickly.  
"You're amazing."  
"I know. And by the way, I just gave the CIA this. I'm still neutral."  
"Uh huh."  
"I didn't need the bomb."  
"Uh huh."  
"I'm serious."  
"Uh huh."  
She started to giggle, feeling a little bit better. He smiled at her, briefly, glad to see her smile again.  
  
Sydney settled into Sark's arms on the way to London. Vaughn and Will sat in the back of the plane and Francie was in the front, talking to the pilot. It was Sark's private plane, of course. "Did you find out what the note said?"  
"Actually, yes. It said something like, 'I know not what I have done. This machine will bring harm to many, so I have hidden it away. I do not want destruction of this world, no matter what the cause. I will not let anyone use this. In the future, two will come, a male and female, whose love is unwavering, despite many tribulations. Their connection is on that is unique, one who is pure at heart, one who is not, but together much will be done. They will bring good to the world, perhaps save it from the woman whose anger will flare like a flame.'"  
"Us?"  
"I guess so."  
"We'll save the world from my mother."  
"Apparantly." She smiled.  
"It's almost a sweet note."  
"I think it is absolutely fascinating."  
  
"I still think it is a little creepy. That someone prophecied all this."  
"Too bad he didn't mention our strong and wonderful marriage."  
"In two days, I will be Mrs. Canton."  
"That you will. Have you thought of where you want to live?"  
"I think I'll take you up on that beachfront property."  
"All right. It is a beautiful house. You'll only add to the prospect of staying home."  
"I hope you will be staying home more often."  
"And I hope you will help me more often."  
"If you keep sending the artifacts to the CIA, I will."  
He leaned his head on hers. He closed his eyes, concentrating. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm meditating. It takes place of sleep often. I'm not exactly in the gear to sleep. I'm getting married in two days, did you know?"  
She giggled and stared at her friends.  
"It's going to be hard to say goodbye to them."  
He nodded. "I wish I could help you."  
She shrugged and closed her eyes.  
"So, teach me this meditative thing."  
He took her hands. "Okay. First..." 


	3. Truths Chapter Three

Disclaimer First Chapter.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Sydney twirled in front of the mirror. She had on her dress and Francie was sitting on the bed. Sark had hired a hair stylist to do the ladies hair. Sydney had opted for a simple French twist with baby's breath in her hair. Her dress was off the shoulders, with a silk skirt flowing to her toes. Diamonds appeared occasionally on the bodice. Francie held her place the diamond tiara on her head. She had chosen the tiara as opposed to a veil. It seemed more appropriate, princess like. She sparkled in every way. She attached tiny tear drop diamond earrings and carefully applied her make up. A knock on the door jolted her out of her wedding reverie. Blythe, Charity, and Katherine entered, carrying a small box.   
"This was my mother's. Blythe wore it at her wedding and I did at mine. I thought maybe..."  
Sydney gasped. "It's amazing. I'd be honored." The necklace was pearls and diamonds alternately on a silver chain. "I'd love to wear it."  
As soon as the necklace was on, it completed the gown. "Thank you."  
"Are you ready to marry my son?"  
"I am." The ladies went into the hallway where Will was waiting to give his best friend and the woman he loved to his enemy.  
  
Sark stood in a tiny chapel in the heart of London. A preacher stood on one side, Vaughn, Eric, and Jeremy sat in the pews, Katherine, Blythe, and Charity following suit. Sark looked incredibly handsome in his black tux. Only he could make that tux look that good. His breath stopped the minute he saw his bride enter the room, Francie and Will at her side. She was beautiful. Vaughn stared longingly at Sydney. She was getting married to someone who wasn't him. It tore his heart out. She was gorgeous. His Sydney. No. Sark's Sydney. He snapped out of it as he saw Sark take Sydney's hand lovingly. The preacher began, "We are gathered here today to join Andrew Canton and Sydney Bristow in marriage. Andrew, do you promise to love, honor, and cherish Sydney, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
"I promise." They had chosen to say I promise because of the conversation that had taken place only three months earlier.  
"Sydney, do you promise to love, honor and cherish Andrew, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
"I promise."  
"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and..."  
"Hello, Sydney."  
Sydney jumped at the sight of Sloane, Dixon, and Elizabeth in the church doorway. The three had their guns trained on them, ready to shoot. Sydney cried out. Sark whipped his gun out and shot Sloane in the arm, causing the gun to drop from his grip. Elizabeth fired, striking Sark just barely in the side. Blood splattered onto Sydney's pure white dress.  
"Andrew!"  
"Just a scratch! But that's what the jerk gets for crashing our wedding."  
"And for ruining my dress!"  
Sydney realized he had signaled for some hidden guards to take ahold of the three. Katherine and Eric were hugging each other tightly. Jeremy and Vaughn had withdrawn their guns. Sydney stepped in front of Sloane.   
"You are a monster. The worst kind. The kind that can act like they care about everyone and everything, when really you're only thinking of a way everything can be better for you. You make me sick."  
"You're the one who married the murderer."  
"At least he doesn't hide what he does."  
Sloane glared at her. Sark gave another signal and the guards dragged them away.  
"You think you've won, Mr. Sark, but you haven't. The Alliance will find you all."  
"I highly doubt that, Mr. Sloane."  
Sark ignored the ravings coming from Sloane and wrapped his arms around Sydney.  
"I'm sorry he ruined this for you."  
"Not your fault. He's my ex-boss."  
She cracked a smile.  
"Hey! We missed the important part of the ceremony."  
The shaken reverand finished, "And wife. You may kiss your bbrride."  
Sark took her face in his hands and lightly kissed her. Sydney deepened the kiss. He smiled at her as they broke the kiss. The very confused Canton family stared at the couple. "Andrew? Why did they have guns? Why do you have a gun? Why are they calling you Mr. Sark?"  
Blythe gasped. "Mr. Sark? Aren't...Isn't Interpol looking for a Mr. Sark, Jeremy?"  
"Yes, Darling, along with every other government agency and rogue agencies in the world."  
Sark glanced at Sydney and then to his family. Jeremy looked worriedly at Blythe and then caught Sark's gaze.  
"Mum, I am Mr. Sark. I have been since I was 16 and Irina had found me. I told her I was Andrew."  
"Who is Irina?"  
"That does not matter now."  
"Did she raise you?"  
"Not really."  
"Why do you have guns?"  
"We're spies."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Sydney was a double agent for the CIA. She was undercover in this place with the man who came here. He found out and has been trying to kill her ever since."  
"And you..."  
"I'm past the trying to kill Sydney part." He was trying to joke now.  
Sydney chortaled a laugh. "Andrew."  
"I work for my own organization now. But before I worked for a woman, Irina Derevko."  
Jeremy shook his head. "The blasted Man who's disappeared.""Is that why you don't work for her now? Wait? Irina is a woman, why did Jeremy call her the man?"  
"That was her cover. And she's indisposed right now."  
Sydney looked at Vaughn, who smiled at her bravely. Sydney sat next to Katherine.  
"We used to be working against each other, but things slowly evolved. You have to believe Andrew is still your son. He cares for all of you deeply. He became Mr. Sark to protect himself. You have to understand."  
Sark was surprised at how well she seemed to know.  
Katherine reached her arms out and pulled Sark down eye level to her. "Whatever you have done, it does not matter."  
But Blythe didn't have the same opinions. She knew more about Mr. Sark from Jeremy's brief conversations about his recent job. Jeremy shared almost everything with her.  
"You murdered a lot of people. The heads of things, like K-Directorate and FTL..."  
"All ordered."  
"That didn't bother you?!"  
Sark felt the world around him crashing down. Sydney held onto his arm.  
"Blythe, he knows what he did. You don't understand. My mother..."  
Her voice trailed off.  
"What does your mother have to do with all of this?" Blythe stopped her.  
She said grimly, "My mother is Irina Derevko. She, uh, she used my dad for secrets for the KGB. It disolved, she started her organization. Sark joined."  
Her voice had broken. "Please, Blythe, can't we do this later? Sydney's wedding was already ruined. Just leave us be for now." Sark pleaded.  
Sydney rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm going to go talk to Sloane before we leave."  
"I'll get my side all fixed up."  
"Michael, will you help him?"  
"Yeah. Sydney, be careful. Don't let him get to you." Vaughn warned.  
"I won't get upset. At least anymore than I already am. I need to do this."  
Sydney exited the room, her white silk swishing after her.  
  
She nodded to Sark's goons as she entered Sloane's holding room. Dixon stood up when she entered. Sydney ignored him for a moment. She stood directly in front of Sloane. "I just wanted you to know exactly what I think about you. I really, truly despise you. You murdered Danny, tried to kill Will and Emily, and tortured Vaughn, not to mention the attempts on Will's, Francie's, and my life recently. And then you crash my wedding! You lie to everyone about what they do. I don't know how you can live with yourself?" Sydney slapped him.  
"I hope you pay for everything you've ever done."  
Sydney turned to Dixon. "I know you don't understand everything, but I never betrayed the U.S. I was a double, but not for K-Directorate or even Sark. I was a double for the CIA." She hugged him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a honeymoon to attend."  
She started to leave. "Sydney!" He called after her.  
She stopped in her tracks.   
"You look beautiful in your wedding dress."  
Sydney smiled at him. "Thanks, Dixon."  
She stopped in front of one of the guards.  
"Don't knock the girl and Dixon around. They don't know anything."  
"I don't take orders from you." The guy replied.  
Sydney's eyes flashed. "Would you really like me to send Sark in here to contest that fact?"  
"No, M'am."  
She nodded. "If I find out that you did, well, you'll feel all the pain you caused and more."  
Sydney strolled into a room to change her clothes.  
  
Sark unbottoned his shirt, trying not to hurt himself further. The blood had dried on it and the material stuck to his wound. He growled as he pulled it off the wound. Vaughn was getting some bandages out of the cabinet. "It's ruined."  
Vaughn didn't reply. He just walked over to him. "You know if you hurt Sydney, I swear I will turn you in."  
Vaughn wasn't exactly the murdering type, so he decided that was his best decision.  
Sark didn't feel like answering. "Hey, at least acknowledge what I just said." Vaughn insisted.  
"I know. But I'm not going to hurt her."  
Vaughn wrapped the white cloth around Sark's stomach. "I don't think it's very serious. Just a flesh wound."  
"I wish I could kill Sloane."  
"But you won't?"  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
"Sydney...I can't explain it. She just, she wouldn't want him to be killed. She wants him to rot in prison. And I agree. It's be better that way."  
Vaughn smiled. Sydney has no idea of the power she held over men. They would do almost anything for her, Sark, Will, Jack, himself. He nodded.  
"Where are you guys going?"  
"I have a beach house off the Mediterranean in France."  
"I'm going to Nice.'  
"It's only two hundred miles or so away. I would like you to visit Sydney. She would love to see people from her old life. This is harder on her than she's willing to let on."  
"Sydney has always been like that. She puts up her tough facade and she goes with it."  
"I love her, Mr. Vaughn. You don't need to worry."  
He couldn't believe that he was assuring Michael Vaughn.  
"I actually believe you. Now you're all set. Get out of here."  
Sark headed into the changing room to find Sydney. 


	4. Truths Chapter Four

Disclaimer First Chapter.  
  
  
I'd like to thank everyone for reading this and also for replying. All of the reviews mean a lot to me and I really appreciate  
people taking the time and actually replying! I'd like to give a special shoutout to Masquerade,CG, and Ice for their really great stories.  
And thanks to screen names are tacky for reviewing to every single one of my stories in this series! I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Sark kissed her shoulder gently. "You are so beautiful, Mrs. Canton."  
"So, I am definitely not Mrs. Sark."  
"Oh, no. Not if I can help it!"  
"I told the guard to leave Dixon and Elizabeth alone. Is that okay?"  
"Hey, you can order my associates around now. They are all yours, you know. We share. 50-50 partnership. In everything."  
Sydney shifted and turned to face him.  
"Thank you for everything."  
"No problem at all, Luv."  
He held onto her tightly.  
"Are you really mine, Sydney?"  
"Forever. And ever. And ever. You're stuck with me now."  
"I can live with that."  
She said seriously. "You better."  
She slowly took the crown off.  
"I love this thing."  
"You looked like a princess."  
"I felt like one. Andrew, up until Sloane came, I felt normal for once."  
He stroked her cheek softly, "You are normal."  
She shook her head, incredulously.   
"You're normal to me, Syd."  
She sucked on his bottom lip, starting to nibble on his mouth. "I love you."  
"Me too."  
"I have to go tell my three best friends in the world good bye."  
"You don't have to."  
"I have to let them go."  
He nodded. She kissed his lips softly, before leaving to find her friends.  
  
Francie stood before her now.  
"Hey, you."  
"Hey." The two girls stood in a sad silence.  
"You'll be fine in Australia. They speak English and everything."  
"Will's coming with me. It won't be so bad with him there."  
"You'll be safe. Just lay low, use your aliases."  
"Aliases."  
"Mhm. Andrew will be keeping tabs on you. If you're in any danger, we'll be there."  
"You'll be happy now. Have a normal life."  
"Except for the hiding. And the secrets. And the helping Andrew on his missions for his 'neutral' organization."  
"But you'll have him. He loves you a lot. I think he would do just about anything for you."  
"Well, the feeling is mutual."  
They fell quiet, tears in both their eyes.  
"I love you, girl."  
"I love you, too, Fran."  
They embraced.  
"I'll miss you."  
"Me too. I'll see you again."  
"This isn't forever. It's temporary."  
They hugged once more.  
"Good bye, Francie."  
"Bye, Sydney."  
Their tears spilled over their cheeks as Francie walked out the door.  
  
Will was next. "Hi."  
He nodded.   
"Thank you for everything. You've given up so much for me. I want you to know I love you and we'll always be best friends."  
"I know, Sydney. Be careful. And thank you. For saving the world for us over and over again."  
"You'll be all right in Australia."  
"Aye, Mate." He said, doing his best to mimic an Australian accent.  
She choke laughed. "We'll be watching over you."  
"Our guardians to the end, right?"  
"Forever."  
Will hugged her, his own eyes watering.  
"I love you, Sydney, more than you'll ever know."  
He nodded at her. "We should go."  
"You should."  
"I'll see you, Will."  
"Good bye, Sydney."  
He kissed her forehead. She watched Will and Francie get in the car and drive off. Sydney sobbed and felt arms hug her.  
  
"Vaughn." She knew it was him.   
"Hi."   
She buried her head in his chest.   
"How fitting. You have to deal with one more of my breakdowns before you leave."  
He hugged her tightly.  
"If you ever need me, I won't be far away."  
"My guardian angel always."  
"Oui, Madame. Nothing will ever change that."  
"Thank you for listening to me, for being there, for loving me."  
"I still love you."  
"And I will always love you."  
"I'll be in Nice. It's not far from your beach house. Like two hundred miles or so."  
"Andrew told you."  
"Yes."  
"Keep in touch, Vaughn."  
"I will."  
She kissed his cheek and he brushed her tears away.  
"You'll always have a special place in my heart."  
She smiled sadly and placed her hand over his heart.  
He pulled away from her.  
"I'll see you, Sydney, I promise."  
"I will, Michael."  
He went to another car and opened the door. She sent him a half wave when he looked back up at the window. He returned the action and then wiped a tear from his cheek. He shut the car door and drove away, leaving a heart broken Sydney behind.  
  
Sark held her while she cried, for nearly an hour. He comforted her, whispering words of tenderness and even sang quiet little songs to her. She finally composed herself enough to take a deep breath and say, "This has been the best day of my life and the worst day of my life."  
Sark nodded as he ran his hand down her arm.   
"I don't regret anything, though."  
"Regrets are just wishing you were different. I wouldn't want you to be in any way different than the way you are now."  
Sydney kissed him. "I'm ready to go."  
"Tahiti?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
He helped her up and fingered her wedding ring. It was much simpler than her engagement ring. A platinum band with heart shaped diamonds embedded in the circle. Engraved on the inside, it read LOVE AND HATE YOU FOREVER AC.  
His own ring said something of the same sort. MY LOVE AND WRATH ALWAYS SB.  
It made sense only to them, it was part of the bond that no one would ever understand. That they could love each other so fiercely and hate each other with such a passion was something that was beyond everyone else. Sydney brought out Sark's gentler side, Sark brought out Sydney's more dangerous one. They balanced each other perfectly, the love, the hate, the fire, the passion, the desire, the independence, it all fit like a puzzle together. He asked one of his lackeys to take their bags to the car. He lifted her in his arms and Sydney giggled. "What are you doing?"  
"Carrying you off into the sunset. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"  
"My knight in shining armor?"  
"Something like that."  
"I love you."  
Sark didn't think he would ever get tired of hearing those words. He'd spent half a life without them. He didn't want to imagine what his life would be like without Sydney again. Not now. He didn't ever want to.  
"I love you."   
Sydney beamed at him. Sark made her feel so different, so special. She knew he would be there always, she didn't even want to think about their life turning out otherwise. He placed her into the car and got in next to her. They drove away, both just happy that they were together.  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE HAVEN SERIES! 


End file.
